


Golden halo

by Starwing200



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Isak Valtersen Loves Even Bech Næsheim, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 15:24:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14167836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starwing200/pseuds/Starwing200
Summary: Isak is not wanting to let Even out of of bed





	Golden halo

**Author's Note:**

> This is my second story I have written please comment

The first thing Even notices waking up is that there is a weight on his chest. He looks down and sees a mess of blond curls on his chest and immediately feels like his heart could burst lying down on his chest is Isak his curls looking like a Halo on his head with the light streaming in through the curtains making his golden hair light up. He gently moves Isak off his chest so he can get to the bathroom. But before he can even get one foot off the bed he feels a hand grab him and pull him down he looks back at Isak who is blinking drowsily at him rubbing his eyes like a child who has just woken up from a nap. Snapping him out of his thoughts Isak speaks “where are you going?” he says yawning at the word going. I was going to go to the bathroom. “Oh”, Isak replies and then pulls me down on the bed and climbs back on my chest. Isak I whine “I have to go to the bathroom” I can feel Isaks smile against my chest. I look down ready to ask Isak to move again but all I see is an adorable sleeping Isak. I let out a huff but I end up smiling like an idiot in love which I am I lean down and kiss his forehead and sigh I guess I can sleep a bit more and with that I lay down to think what I did to deserve this beautiful boy.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading:).


End file.
